Mireille and Kirika's Book Club
by breaktherules
Summary: Mireille Bouquet loves to read and quote books. She forms a book club so she can show off her great knowledge of literature, but somehow things never go as planned. This story may be deleted or revised.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, books, ect. This is a just a very silly story. Sorry:) It takes place after all of the character's series have ended. This story is rated T for slight shoujo-ai content, language, and I hope that's all:)

" Mireille Bouquet's Book Club"

"Hello, My name is Mireille Bouquet, and this is my partner, Kirika Yumura." the tall blonde woman told the three women who had met for the book club meeting at the library. The Corsican had been the one to arrange the meeting, so she considered herself the group leader.

"I consider myself a connoisseuer of great literature. I can quote many lines from the classics like Dickens, Hemingway, Poe, Lewis B. Carroll, and many more." Mireille bragged, hoping to impress the other women.

The women that have joined Mireille and Kirika for the book club- included the lovely bounty hunter, Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop, Yomiko Readman from R.O.D and Read or DieTv, who is a legend among book connoisseurs, and Nanami Jinnai, a young resturant owner from EL Hazard, who is a expert on Japanese manga.

"Kirika and I tossed a coin to see who would pick the book we would be reading, and she won." The beautiful blonde woman turned and smiled at the small, cute Japanese girl sitting next to her.

"So what book did you pick, Kirika?" Mireille asked.(thinking she knew)

The japanese girl leaned over and whispered something into the blonde's ear, as a blush spread across her face.

Mireille began to turn a couple of shades of red herself, as she looked back at the girl with an incredulous expression.

"What? I thought you had picked 'Jane Eyre' by Charlotte Bronte?" the blonde bellowed at the girl as Faye Valentine snickered in the background.

Kirika shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mireille. I thought I told you I had picked another book instead." the young Japanese girl said softly, as her blonde partner groaned in disbelief.

Mireille faced the other three woman with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Okay, It seems we've had a mix-up. What did you all read instead of 'Jane Eyre?" she asked as she tapped her pencil hard against the table, and gave Kirika another annoyed look.

Faye Valentine spoke up. "It was 'The New Joy of Sex'. Not that I ever get seem to get any, especially now that Spike's gone!" she said, looking rather bored, as she reached in her purse, and got her nail polish out and began to paint her fingernails.(Why am I here? I should be at the casino!)

Yomiko Readman blushed, and pushed her glasses back up her nose, as she shyly said "I was told to read the same thing, but I was reading three other books at the time. I never really started it, though I have read it before." she said apologetically.

Mireille sighed. (This is what she got for letting Kirika send the email's to the members about the book! How could she embarrass her like this?) She looked over at Kirika's downcast face, and knew she felt bad though.

"Nanami, did you also read the "The New Joy of Sex?" the blonde Corsican asked the redheaded girl.

Nanami was looking down beneath the table, and didn't answer Mireille's question.

Mireille rapped her pencil hard on the table like a mad school teacher. "Miss Jinnai! Are you even listening to me?" she asked harshly, causing Kirika to tell her to calm down.

Nanami looked up quickly, and dropped the book she had been reading. "Oh, sorry about that! I was just getting to a really good part in "Kare Kano". she explained.

The blonde looked disgusted. "A manga? That is not great literature!" she said arrogantly.

"Well, neither is the 'The New Joy of Sex'! Don't be such a snob!" Nanami retorted. "Anyway, why should I read it? It's not like I'm going to get any from Makoto Mizuhara! I only get chased by those lesbians Fatora and Alielle!"

Then Nanami looked at her book. "Besides, Soichiro and Yukino are so romantic in this book. Oh Makoto, why can't you be like Soichiro?" she asked dreamily.

Kirika quietly asked Mireille. "What's wrong with lesbians?"

Her partner turned and silenced her with a look. "Nothing, just forget about it." she told the younger girl.

"Okay... DID anyone read the book that Kirika selected?" the blonde asked, exasperated.

Faye lit up a cigarette, even though there were "NO Smoking" signs posted every where in the room. "I read that years ago, but not recently. I know how to have sex! If only I could quit meeting losers!" she fumed.

Mireille turned to address Yomiko. "Miss Readman, I know you are a great reader like myself. I am so very sorry that I included you in a discussion on a book that is beneath a woman with a intellect such as yours." The blonde apologized to the bespectacled woman who she admired.

"Oh, don't be sorry! I can never resist book club meetings. It is still a good book too. Nancy and I sometimes read it together." Yomiko said innocently, as she smiled sweetly.

Faye and Nanami looked at each other at this remark and shrugged.

"Okay then, Kirika. DID you read the book?" Mireille asked curiously.

"Um-Hmm, I thought that you might be pleased if I learned some new techniques." she said softly, blushing a bit.

Mireille blushed too, as the other women fixed her with a look. (Why me, God?) she thought.

"Why would you need to learn new techniques for Mireille?" Nanami asked naively, until it hit her and she groaned. "Oh no! Not more lesbians.." she whispered to herself, thinking of having to fight off either Alielle or Fatora every day back at El Hazard.

Mireille decided now would be a good time to end this fiasco.

"Well ladies, I am very sorry for wasting your time with this mix-up. I hope we can meet again, especially you, Miss Readman. I hear you have one of the greatest book collections in the world." Mireille gushed to the woman.

"Mireille, call me Yomiko. I think we are the same age. I would love to show you my book collection one day. One of my oldest books is something about the Soldats and the true Noir." Yomiko told her, totally ignorant of the fact of Mireille and Kirika's past.

Mireille and Kirika suddenly looked at each other in shock. "Really! I'd like to see that someday." she told Yomiko seriously.

Kirika turned to Nanami who was about her age. "I'd like to know more about manga, I've never read any."she said softly to the girl.

Nanami smiled as she handed her the 'Kare Kano' manga. "Here, take this. I already finished it, and have another copy back at El Hazard. I am always misplacing them. Luckily, there is a dealer there that sells all the manga I need, even in a different world from this one."

"Thank you" Kirika said, as she took the book the red head handed her.

Mireille was still trying to smooth over things as she turned to Faye.

"Miss Valentine, I am sorry for wasting your time. I just want you to know that I am a really big fan of yours. I've seen your show, and you really are a bad ass! I even used some of your moves to take out targets when I was still an assassin."

The beautiful bounty hunter smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, and I hope things work out between you and your little roomate, if you know what I mean." she said as she winked at Mireille, who wanted to drop through the floor in embarrassment.

'Well, I'd like to close with a quote, but since no one read 'Jane Eyre' and I don't think a quote from 'The New Joy of Sex' is appropriate. I guess we will just skip it." the Corsican said disappointedly.

Kirika looked up from the manga that Nanami had just given her. "I could give a quote from this book, Mireille." she suggested.

"But only you and Nanami have read it." her blonde partner said.

"Not so" Faye answered. "I used to read Ed's and I think I read the same one Kirika has."

Yomiko nodded. "Nancy and I read Japanese manga all the time. Those are Nancy's favorite books right now."

"Okay then, Kirika, I haven't read it, but enlighten me with a quote." Mireille said, feeling outnumbered and a bit put off that she wouldn't be able to show off her literary prowess this time.

Kirika leaned over to her partner, and told her softly "This quote is for you."

Then she cleared her throat, and looked at the book as she tried to read as loudly and clearly as she could.

"What I couldn't take, was having my love constantly trampled on. It hurt so much, I thought I'd die. So I hid it in the darkness, deep in my heart."

At this part Kirika looked up and looked straight at Mireille while she read the last line.

"I'm so happy now, my heart is opening up."

"Oh..Kirika..' Mireille said softly, as she stared at the girl she loved.

"That was so sweet." Yomiko commented, dreamily.

"Yeah" said Faye and Nanami in the same wistful voice.

---------

After the book club meeting was over, Mireille and Kirika walked home.

"I can't believe Yomiko, Faye, and Nanami were all in France at the same time." Kirkia said softly as she got ready for bed.

"Me either, but I guess our first book club meeting was a total disaster! Next time we MUST confirm that we are all reading the same book, and I will send the emails, or what's the point?" The blonde said as she slipped into her white nightshirt.

As they climbed into bed and Mireille turned out the light, she turned to face her partner. "Thank you for that sweet quote, Kirika. I was touched by it."

Kirika leaned forward to kiss Mireille. "I love you." she told her, softly.

"And I love you too, Kirika ." the blonde woman responded gently.

"So you DID read the book, right? " the Coriscan asked.

Kirika nodded in the semi-darkness. "Yes."

"Did you have any techniques you learned, that you wanted to try out on me?" Mireille asked, as she slid to embrace her lover.

"Oh, I have a few in mind." the Japanese girl said in a playful voice, that she reserved just for Mireille. Then she began to show her blonde partner what she had learned.

And Mireille's last thoughts before falling asleep.  
(Those were some damn good techniques!)

A/N- I just wanted to do something different with some characters I liked, and I never have written Faye or Nanami. I finished watching my entire collection of Noir and just had to use them in another story, cause I liked writing them before.

I wanted to do something different, and this is an very silly(stupid) experiment. The book club idea came from Mireille quoting different things on the series, plus I rival Yomiko in how many books I can read. I know the fact that Faye would be at a book club meeting is a loooong stretch(as in yeah, right). But I wanted her there:) Same with Nanami- I just wanted her there too. But Yomiko and Mireille make sense(they both love books) and poor Kirika is going to do want Mireille wants.

Mireille and Kirkia are from Noir, Faye Valentine, Spike, and Ed are from Cowboy Bebop, Yomiko Readman and Nancy (2) are from R.o.D ova and Tv, Nanami Jinnai, Makoto Mizuhara, Princess Fatora, and Alielle are from El Hazard.

Books-

"Jane Eyre" is by Charlotte Bronte

"The New Joy of Sex" is by Alex Comfort( Kirika read the updated 2002 version)

"Kare Kano" and Yukino and Sorchiro are by Masami Tsuda.

The quote and book they are reading is Kare Kano #15(American translation)


End file.
